Pemenang di hatiku
by uciha athrun
Summary: Untuk memeriahkan sea games saja aku buat fic ini.  Sasuke yang tidak pernah melihat Hinata bertanding secara resmi akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menonton. Apa yang akan terjadi disaat sasuke melihat penampilan Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya ?


Pemenang di hatiku

_Disclaimer_ : Mashashi Kishimoto

_Pair _: SasuHina

_Rate_ : T

_Genre_ : Romance / humor

_Warning : Gaje, Abal, Ooc, dll_

So don't like don't read

''

''

''

Hari ini adalah hari yang sepesial bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke karena dihari ini dirinya akan bisa melihat secara langsung pujaan hatinya Hinata bertanding badminton di istora bung Hazirama. Meskipun dirinya sudah sering melihat Hinata bertanding badminton dalam latihannya, tapi kali ini beda karena pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan penentuan dimana jika Hinata menang maka dirinya akan bisa menjadi salah satu perwakilan Konoha untuk pertandingan Internasional game yang akan segera terselenggara. Meskipun pertandingan itu sudah berlangsung beberapa hari ini, tapi karena kesibukan Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya itu membuatnya harus melewatkan pertandingan penyisihan Hinata dan sekarang hanya tinggal menyisakan pertandingan Finalnya saja untuk Sasuke saksikan.

Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan tekat yang sangat kuat, Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakikan keluar dari rumahnya yang nyaman menuju dinginnya sore ini yang akan menjadi halangan kecil untuknya menuju tempat Hinata akan bertanding.

Karena dengan mantel hitam dan sebuah syal yang sudah melingkar dilehnya sekarang, efek dari udara dingin musim dingin ini sama sekali tak berarti bagi Sasuke dan tidak akan menjadi halangan untuknya. Tapi meskipun hari ini akan ada hujan badai atau apapun itu, maka jika untuk Hinata dia akan nekat menerjang badai itu untuknya. Sebut saja Sasuke sekarang ini gila, gila akan cinta Hinata yang sekarang sedang meluap-luap dihatinya.

"Oi Teme lama sekali kau ini, cepat kemari, kita hampir terlambat nih !" teriak siapa lagi kalau bukan si pria duren bernama Namikaze Naruto teman baik Sasuke sekaligus orang yang menyebabkan dirinya bertemu dengan Hinata yang sekarang sedang duduk didalam mobil sport kuning yang jendelanya sedang ia buka untuk melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah santai. Namun Sasuke yang mendapat teriakan itu sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dan tetap saja dirinya berjalan dengan tempo yang sama.

Naruto yang tidak melihat perubahan cara berjalan dari Sasuke itu membuatnya semakin naik darah "Teme cepatlah sedikit !"

"Hn" hanya itulah reaksi yang dia berikan untuk Naruto yang tentu saja membuat Naruto semakin naik darah.

"Teme apa kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Hinata buru-buru !"

Cring

Pendengaran Sasuke yang menangkap akan nama Hinata yang disebut-sebut oleh Naruto barusan, langsung membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi berlari menuju mobil Naruto dan masuk kedalamnya "Cepat tanjam gasnya !" perintah Sasuke yang tentu saja langsung dituruti saja oleh Naruto.

"Hahahahahah... kau ini jika menyangkut tentang Hinata saja langsung mau buru-buru hahahahaha ..."

"Diam saja kau dan cepat tancap gasnya lagi !" ucap Sasuke dengan mata memelototi Naruto.

"Oke-oke tapi kau jangan ngotot sambil memelototiku seperti itu dong, akukan jadi takut" cemen Naruto.

"Cih" decih Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela kaca mobil itu.

.

.

Disaat Sasuke telah menginjakkan kakinya didalam istora bung Hazirama ini, dia langsung dapat merasakan atmosfir suporter yang begitu menakjubkan untuk ukuran kejuaraan nasional. Sorak sorai para suporter menggema dimana-mana saat mereka menyaksikan pertandingan yang sekarang sedang berlangsung seru antara ganda putri Tenten Shizune melawan lawannya yang tidak terkenal.

"Teme kita duduk disana saja" tunjuk Naruto pada bangku kosong yang terdapat dikerumunan atlit yang mereka kenal.

"Hn" lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Dikerumunan atlit itu Sasuke dapat melihat wajah-wajah orang yang ia kenal, namun disana tidak terlihat wajah Hinata menghiasi tempat itu.

"Naruto kau datang" sapa Kiba yang duduk disalah satu bangku disana saat melihat Naruto mendekati tempatnya duduk.

"Tentu saja aku datang, aku kan mau mendukungmu"

"Mendukung apanya, aku sudah selesai bertanding tau"

"Ah maaf, ini gara-gara aku menunggu si Teme yang lama"

"Teme maksudmu -" dan munculah Sasuke dari balik punggung Naruto.

".ke !" geram Kiba tidak suka.

"Hn" santai Sasuke sambil mendudukan dirinya kekursi yang kosong didekat Naruto berdiri.

"Cih, untuk apa kau mengajaknya Naruto ?"

"Tenang Kiba, kau jangan marah" bujuk Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi didekat kiba.

Memang sejak Sasuke melihat Hinata pernah dipasangkan oleh Kiba yang sepertinya suka pada Hinata itu (menurut Sasuke) menjadikan dirinya benci sekali dengan pria bertato segitiga itu. Sempat beberapa kali Sasuke terang-terangan menyuruh Kiba menjauhi Hinata yang tentu saja tidak dituruti oleh Kiba karena menurut Kiba Hinata itu adalah sahabat baiknya, jadi untuk apa dirinya menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Apa lagi Sasuke itu bukan siap-siapanya Hinata jadi dia itu tidak berhak untuk mengatur dengan siapa Hinata berteman. Sodara bukan, pacar bukan, apalagi suami, jelas bukan.

Ini memang kenyataan yang menyakitkan bagi Sasuke karena senang atau tidak hubungannya dengan Hinata adalah hubungan tanpa setatus.

"Oi bodoh dimana Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke datar, pandangan lurus kedepan tanpa memberikan ekspresi yang tentu saja membuat Kiba naik darah.

"Sial kau Uchiha brengsek !" Kiba langsung berniat menyerang Sasuke tapi langsung ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Tenang Kiba, tenang !"

Disaat para suporter berisik karena menyemangati para atlit yang sedang bertanding, tapi disisi lain tempat itu terdapat beberapa orang yang berisik karena hal yang tentunya bukan berkaitan dengan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pov

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana ruang tunggu atlit yang akan bertanding berada. Menurut si anjing kampung tadi kemungkinan besar sekarang Hinata berada ditempat itu.

Setelah lama mencari sekaligus bertanya kesana kesini akan keberadaan ruang tunggu atlit tempat Hinata berada, akhirnya harapan terang muncul menghampiriku karena sekarang aku melihat pelatih Hinata bernama Kurenai sedang berjalan membelakangiku.

"Pelatih !" teriakku menghampiri pelatih Kurenai yang telah berhenti dan berpaling menghadap kearahku.

"Sasuke ?" itulah ucapannya saat melihatku berlari menghampirinya "Kau sepertinya terlihat tergesah-gesah memang ada apa ?" lanjutnya bertanya saat melihatku berlari kearahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku sedari tadi mencari keberadaan Hinata, apa pelatih tau dimana keberadaan Hinata sekarang ?"

"Hinata ?, itu Hinata" tunjuk pelatih Kurenai kearah belakang tubuhku.

Lalu akupun membalik tubuhku mengikuti arah jari telunjuk pelatih Kurenai dan langsung mendapati Hinata sedang berjalan kearahku.

Hinata yang berjalan pelan dengan penampilan layaknya atlit yang mau bertanding badminton. Jaket parasut berwarna merah yang membungkus badan mungilnya, tas tempat peralatan yang dia butuhkan dipertandingan yang menyampir dipundak kanannya, serta gaya rambut ekor kuda yang mengikat rambut panjangnya melengkapi penampilan sempurnanya sebagai seorang atlit.

Sasuke mode OOC on

"Hinata bagaimana kabarmu ?" ucapku langsung berlari menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar mengembang dibibirku.

"B-baik Sasuke-kun. S-sasuke-kun sendiri ?"

"Tentu saja untukmu aku selalu baik-baik saja" rayuku yang tentu saja membuatnya langsung blusing. Aku sering sekali membuatnya blusing seperti ini karena wajahnya akan menjadi semakin imut disebabkan oleh rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

"S-sasuke-kun bisa saja"

"Hahahahaha" tawaku dengan tangan kiriku yang memegang bagian belakang kepalaku.

Saat aku sedang asik tertawa dihadapan Hinata, dari arah belakangku datanglah pelatih Kurenai yang tentu saja membuatku langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Hinata kau jangan sampai terlambat dipertandinganmu sebentar lagi"

"I-iya pelatih" angguk Hinata pelan yang dibalas dengan senyuman pelatih Kurenai.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamitnya kepadaku dan Hinata yang hanya aku balas dengan sedikit anggukan kepala.

Setelah pelatih Kurinai telah menghilang dari pandanganku, akupun kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju kebeberapa bangku kosong yang berada disekitar koridor tempat ini.

"Sini biar aku bawakan tasmu, pasti beratkan"

"T-tidak usah Sasuke-ku-" ucapnya terpotong saat aku melepaskan gandengan tangan kananku dan langsung merebut tas yang tersampir dipundak kanannya untuk menaruhnya langsung kepundak kananku.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapku yang kemudian mengandeng tangan kirinya kembali.

Sesampainya dibangku yang terdapat dikoridor dekat pintu keluar yang akan membawamu kelapangan pertandingan, akupun langsung menaruh tas milik Hinata disisi kiriku dan mendudukkan diriku disebela Hinata.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya Hinata karena aku tidak bisa mendukungmu secara langsung kemarin-kemarin" ucapku sambil memandang wajahnya yang masih menunduk sejak awal aku dan dirinya duduk disini.

"S-sasuke-kunkan sedang sibuk kemarin j-jadi tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun tidak bisa d-datang, l-lagi pula Sasuke-kunkan telah m-mendukungku lewat sms kemarin" ucapnya yang masih menumdukkan kepalanya sambil jari-jarinya yang sedang bermain diroknya untuk menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau berfikiran seperti itu" ... 'Tunggu dulu, rok ..., apa yang sekarang ia kenakan, rok yang tidak sopan ini' ketika aku menyadari Hinata sekarang sedang mengenakan rok mini yang memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus itu, aku langsung membulatkan mata seketika.

"Hinata apa yang kau kenakan sekarang !" teriakku sambil memberdirikan tubuhku kedepan tubuh Hinata yang masih duduk tertunduk dikursi.

Kontan saja Hinata yang tidak mengerti akan ucapanku itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajahku yang serius "A-apa maksudmu S-sasuke-kun ?"

"Lihat itu apa yang kau kenakan itu, cepat tutupi" ucapku yang kemudian mengambil koran bekas yang tergeletak dipojokan salah satu kursi disini dan membuka satu lembar halamannya untuk menutupi paha putih Hinata yang terekspos itu.

"S-sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan ?" malu Hinata sambil memalingkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat reaksi orang-orang yang sedang mengamati keanehan mereka.

"Pahamu kelihatan, aku tidak suka melihat pahamu itu terbuka !" ucapku yang masih mempertahankan tanganku untuk menutupi paha Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun tolong hentikan ini, k-kau membuatku malu"

"Aku, harusnya kau malu memakai rok sependek ini bukannya karena aku !"

"T-tapi kau sekarang sedang m-membuatku malu"

"Kenapa, menutupi pahamu kan tidak salah"

"B-bukan masalah itu, t-tapi karena kau s-sekarang sedang me-me-me-"

"Me ?" tanyaku bingung karena Hinata terkena serangan gagap yang akut.

"M-memegang p-pahaku"

Blus... seketika itu pula wajah Hinata yang sedari tadi memerah malah semakin merah karena mengatakan itu.

"Paha ?" dan pandangankupun kemudian menelusuri kedua tanganku yang benar saja akan ucapan Hinata karena sekarang tanganku tanpa sadar masih menahan koran yang menutupi paha Hinata dengan tanganku ini.

"M-maaf !" panikku langsung saat menyadari keadaan yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Akupun tanpa menunggu lama langsung mengangkat tanganku dari paha Hinata dan membuang mukaku kesamping kanan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipiku yang bisa aku rasakan.

.

.

.

.

Normal pov

"Ide siapa ini ?" tanya Sasuke tentang rok mini yang sekarang ia kenakan. Pasalnya baru kali ini dirinya melihat Hinata memakai rok minim seperti itu. Biasanya Hinata itu memakai celana pendek saat berlatih, tapi kali ini dia memakai rok yang minim, pasti ini ada campur tangan seseorang karena mana mungkin gadis pemalu seperti Hinata berpakaian seperti itu.

"M-maksudmu rok ini" ucap Hinata yang pahanya masih berselimutkan koran.

"Hn"

"I-ini ide Kiba-kun"

"Anjing kampung itu ! Kenapa kau mau ?"

"K-karena Kiba-kun bilang g-gerakanku akan jauh lebih lincah j-jika memakai rok" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini pasti ditipu olehnya !"

"M-maaf" ucapnya menyesal.

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti rokmu itu" perintah Sasuke yang membuat Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya "Kenapa ?" lanjut Sasuke saat Hinata tidak memberikan respon.

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun aku tidak bisa m-mengganti rokku ini k-karena aku tidak membawa celana gantinya"

"Jadi kau akan berpenampilan seperti ini saat bermain" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Melompat serta bergerak kesana kesini dilapangan dengan mengenakan rok yang memperlihatkan pahamu" lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Sialan anjing kampung itu gara-gara dia kau harus berpenampilan seperti ini, akan kuhajar dia sekarang !" ucap Sasuke berdiri untuk bersiap kembali menenemui Kiba untuk segera menghabisinya.

"J-jangan Sasuke-kun" cegah Hinata sambil menahan tangan Sasuke untuk menahan laju pergerakannya "S-sudah lupakan saja S-sasuke-kun"

"Lupakan saja !"

"I-iya lupakan saja, l-lagi pula ini b-bukannya yang pertama kalinya a-aku memakai rok ini"

Mendengar ucapan Hinata yang mengejutkan itu membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya seketika "Bukannya yang pertama, jadi kemarin kau juga memakai rok ini ?"

"Iya" jawab Hinata tanpa dosa.

Buak buak buak

Sasuke hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya kekursi yang tadi didudukinya berkali-kali karena dirinya tidak bisa menjaga kesucian paha Hinata sejak awal.

Melihat kelakuan aneh Sasuke sekarang membuat beberapa orang memandanginya dengan tatapan-tatapan untuk orang aneh. Namun saat Sasuke menyadari jika orang-orang disekitar situ melihat kearahnya, maka diapun menghentikan aksi membenturkan kepalanya dan mulai memelototi mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lihat !" dengan penuh kesalah pahamannya Sasuke kemudian menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan cara menghalangi tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya dari mata-mata jahil orang-orang yang sekarang sedang melihati mereka. Menurut Sasuke.

"Cepat palingkan mata kalian dari Hinata atau mata kalian akan aku congkel !" ancam Sasuke sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Kenapa orang itu"

"Dasar aneh"

"Ada apa dengan pacarnya itu ?"

"Entahlah"

"Tidak usah dipedulikan, ayo pergi"

Itulah beberapa ucapan-ucapan yang pastinya tidak dapat didengar oleh Sasuke namun jelas sekali dapat didengar oleh Hinata yang pastinya membuat mukanya memerah.

"Cih, dasar orang-orang tak tau diri" ucap Sasuke setelah orang-orang yang melihatinya pergi sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Hinata "Kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa tenang untuk melepasmu bertanding"

.

Skip time

.

Tak terasa waktu pertandingan Hinatapun telah tiba, Sasuke yang sedari tadi melindungin Hinata dari mata-mata jahil para laki-laki (menurutnya) akhirnya harus menyerah pada keadaan ini. Namun jangan sebut Sasuke mode ooc on kalau dirinya membiarkan begitu saja Hinata dipandangi orang-orang. Dengan rasa penuh perlindungan dirinya sekarang mengikuti Hinata dari belakang sampai dirinya memasuki stadion tempat Hinata bertanding meski dirinya tadi harus bersitegang dahulu dengan penjaga pintu masuk.

Disaat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki memasuki stadion itu dia langsung merasakan atmosfir yang begitu menajubkan dibanding dirinya tadi duduk ditribun penonton. Jika seseorang yang tidak memiliki mental yang kuat pasti dirinya tidak akan berani bertanding disini.

Tapi karena sekarang Sasuke mode ooc on karena didekat Hinata, maka diapun langsung mendekati tubuh Hinata dan mulai menghalang-halangi tubuhnya agar tidak dilihati orang-orang.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, cepat palingkan wajah kalian dari Hinata !" teriak Sasuke pada orang-orang yang sedang mau menonton pertandingan Hinata.

"Hei kau kakek tua, kau sedang lihat apa ha, cepat palingkan wajahmu !" teriak Sasuke pada seorang bapak-bapak yang sedang duduk santai dibarisan depan tribun penonton. Namun kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke, mata bapak-bapak itu sekarang sedang melihati paha Hinata yang sedari tadi dia lindungi.

"Hai kau anak kecil, tutup matamu atau kau ku hajar !" giliran seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 12 tahun yang juga duduk ditribun bagian depan stadion itu yang sekarang menjadi sasaran Sasuke.

"Hei kau pria sialan jangan berani-beraninya kau - !" teriak Sasuke terhenti ketika dua keamanan datang dan menyeret dirinya pergi dengan paksa. Namun meskipun dirinya sekarang sedang diseret dengan tidak etis, tapi tetap saja tidak membuat dirinya berhenti mengancam orang-orang.

"Takkan kulepaskan kalian semua jika memandangi Hinata terusss...!" dan dengan menghilangnya teriakan suara Sasuke barusan maka dapat disimpulkan bahwa sekarang dirinya sudah tidak ada dalam stadion itu.

Krik krik krik krik ...

Bagaikan kuburan dimalam hari, tiba-tiba saja suasana stadion itu menjadi hening karena orang-orang yang berada disana masih saja terdiam tak mengerti akan ucapan-ucapan Sasuke yang tidak jelas barusan.

Hinata yang merasa sangat malu atas perbuatan berlebihan Sasuke barusan hanya bisa berjalan menuju lapangan pertandingan dengan menutupi samping wajahnya dengan raketnya.

"Hihihihi Sasuke-kun lucu juga ya Hinata-chan" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang diikat kuda dengan kaus kuning berkerah hitam dan rok hitam pendek sedang berjalan disamping Hinata.

"Ino-chan berpikiran seperti itu ?"

"Tentu saja, jarang-jarang loh seorang *CALON PACAR* seprotektif dia" godanya sambil menyikut tangan kanan Hinata.

"A-apaan sih Ino-chan ini" ucap Hinata merona.

"Tuhkan wajahmu jadi memerah hahahaha..."

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan Hinata telah berakhir beberapa waktu yang lalu namun Sasuke tetap saja menunggu diluar setadion yang dingin karena larangan dari keamanan yang khawatir dirinya akan mengacau lagi. Dengan rasa terpaksa akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa menurut dan bersandar ditembok dekat pintu masuk untuk menunggu Hinata keluar.

Hari semakin malam dan dingin namun Hinata belum juga keluar dari tempat itu. Perasaan tidak tenangpun menyelimuti hati Sasuke sekarang, perasaan khawatir jika Hinata kenapa-kenapa ataupun perasaan cemas kalau Hinata dalam masalah selalu melintas dikepalanya.

"Sudah cukup aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" geram Sasuke yang kemudian memutuskan untuk nekat menerobos masuk kedalam tempat itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi penjaga yang menjaga pintu masuk itu sekarang menahannya kembali laju Sasuke agar tidak masuk kedalam.

"Ayolah biyarkan aku masuk" bujuk Sasuke yang tubuhnya masih ditahan penjaga didepannya.

"Tidak bisa, kau masih dalam daftar black list tempat ini sekarang, kau tidak bisa masuk"

"Ayolah pak biarkan aku masuk, aku hanya mau mencari orang saja" bujuk Sasuke lagi yang tentu saja tidak mempan untuk penjaga itu.

"Tidak, tidak bisa !" ucap penjaga itu tegas.

Namun jangan sebut namanya Uchiha kalau dirinya menyerah begitu saja. Dengan berpura-pura telah menyerah yang membuat penjaga itu lengah, dengan secara tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung berlari menerobos penjaga itu yang tentu saja membuat penjaga itu terlambat bereaksi mengejar Sasuke.

Tapi saat dirinya telah berhasil melewati penjaga itu dan bersiap berlari kencang meninggalkan penjaga itu, tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti karena Hinata yang ingin dia temui sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Dengan memakai mantel hangat panjang sebatas paha berwarna coklat dan celana jeans hitamnya pengganti rok mininya.

"Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata yang melihat Sasuke berlari kearahnya berjalan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Hinata, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu karena tidak kunjung datang"

"M-maaf aku membuat Sasuke-kun khawatir"

"Tidak masalah, ayo kuantar kau pulang"

"B-baik" ucap Hinata melanjutkan jalannya bersama Sasuke disamping kirinya. Namun sebelum Hinata berjalan menuju rumahnya, tak lupa Sasuke merebut tas yang sedang dibawa Hinata terlebih dahulu untuk dia bawakan.

.

.

Didalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Hinata, sikap Hinata menjadi sangat pendiam bagi Sasuke. Sejak tadi Sasuke telah dalam mode ooc on dan melakukan hal-hal konyol untuknya, tetap saja tidak membuat Hinata mengucap sepatah kata pun untuk menghalangi ataupun mencegah Sasuke melakukan hal memalukan.

'Apa dia terlalu kecewa atas kekalahannya tadi' pikir Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang menunjukkan raut tidak bersemangat (Mode ooc off).

"Apa ku masih sedih karena pertandingan tadi Hinata ?"

Hinatapun pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya dari arah jalan menuju kearah wajah sasuke "T-tidak kok Sasuke-kun, k-kenapa Sasuke-kun berpikiran s-seperti itu ?" elak Hinata yang pastinya tidak dipercayai oleh Sasuke.

"Karena sedari tadi kau diam saja dan tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku"

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun berkata seperti itu, a-aku peduli kok"

"Lantas kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi ?"

"I-itu -" ucap Hinata terhenti karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tuhkan" ucap Sasuke mengetahui akan jawaban Hinata yang secara tidak langsung itu.

Sasukepun kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya dihadapan Hinata dan mulai melepaskan syal yang ia kenakan untuk ia lingkarkan dileher Hinata.

"Tidak usah sedih lagi atas pertandingan tadi. Mungkin kali ini kau kalah tapi bisa sajakan kalau besok-besok kau menang"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil saat mendengar hiburan Sasuke barusan.

"Meskipun didalam pertandingan kau bisa kalah, tapi jika dihatiku ini kau akan menjadi pemenangnya Hinata"

"Eeh..."

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi Sasukepun langsung menggandeng tangan kiri Hinata sampai berakhirnya perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Hinata.

Mungkin terlalu awal jika Sasuke mengucap kata cinta untuk Hinata saat ini, tapi dengan ucapannya yang secara tidak langsung barusan itu, semoga saja bisa membuat Hinata mengerti akan posisinya dihati Sasuke.

Posisi dimana orang lain tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa mengalahkannya untuk menggantikannya.

.

.

Owari

.

.

(Kecuali Mikoto, dia adalah wanita yang akan selalu bersaing ketat dengan Hinata dihatinya. Untuk ukuran kasih sayang)

.

.

Gaje banget ya ceritanya, apa lagi endingnya tambah gaje(mungkin karena ini gak cocok untuk oneshot).

Tapi aku cukup senang karena keseringan nonton badminton di sea games saat ini yang membuat aku bikin fic tentang badminton. Meskipun tidak ada bagian pertandingannya.

Baiklah dimohon sekiranya memberi REVIEW atas fic gaje ini.


End file.
